Immortality isn't better than mortality
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: After the battle one months ago, Marion picks up on trying to see his human self. The whole thing works, except he can't change himself back into a Marionette and everyone else is human too! Rated Fiction T for violence in later chapters.
1. I swear it was an accident!

** with OMG I KNOW so many people have done a story like this but I'm going to as well. I think you guys will like it. WARNING: This story might end up Fiction M if I lean towards the more sexual people. *cringe fest 2015 begins***

_**,with love or hate depends on watchca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**Prize Corner**

Mari, was currently trying to find Marion's secret stash of extra endo-skeleton parts because upstairs, Freddy's arm had been disconnected. she saw a small box poking out from a few books at the top of a shelf. Mari ran up the wall with ease, did a backward jump and grabbed the box, falling the rest of the way down. she landed with a clacking sound and climbed the ladder.

About a month ago, Marion had led a small battle against toy animatronics and destroyed a majority of them, he reprogrammed one set of all the new ones so that the Higher-ups didn't notice anything, fishy

"hey Mari?" asked Marion

"yeah?"

"I need the room to myself for a few minutes"

"okay" said Mari slowly and suspiciously

**Bedroom**

Marion closed the door and opened a cabinet containing a piece of chalk, a book and a mortar. he grabbed all the contents of the cabinet. he drew a symbol on the floor and walked to another cabinet and took out a small wooden box.

When he had made this place, he stocked it with enough runes to tear the universe apart. he opened the box and set several ingredients in a triangle and lit them on fire. they burned to one point and he was blown through the door.

**Bonnie's V.O.T**

Bonnie was standing on the stage, fixing her guitar, which for some reason, broke a while ago. she couldn't fix it no matter what she did. The Marionette was probably doing something over at the Prize Corner, he always was doing something, so was the other one. She watched Freddy stalk off to the Prize Corner, holding his left arm in his right. the guards, the company decided that four security guards were nessecary. One in the Office, one upstairs, and two partolling the building. suddenly, she passed out, sliding down the wall. the last thing she saw was a human hand with a open fingered skin tight glove.

**Show Stage, 10:00 P.M.**

Bonnie woke feeling different, warmer and she felt a thumping in her chest. she stood up. hearing a clack she looked down at her body. she was wearing a blue waitress uniform with sleeves made of skin tight black and blue leather. the sleeves were molded in a three centemeter diameter around her hands with laces running in a criss cross pattern all the way up to her shoulder. her hair was a light blue with fake bunny ears on her head. a thought went through her head

_What the hell?_

**Freddy's V.O.T **

Freddy stood up from the refrigerator he had unconsciously slumped against, brushing himself off. Freddy realized he didn't feel metal, but cloth. He looked down at himself, finding a brown suit vest with suspenders and pinstripe brown pants. His shoes were black, laces tied neatly.

_what?_ he questioned himself

**Chica's V.O.T**

Chica had hit her head on a table she had been passing. Rubbing her head, she realized she was touching hair, not metal. She looked at her hands, they were human. She was wearing a waitress uniform with a skirt, her outfit similar to Bonnie's, without the leather sleeves. She looked at herself in a balloon.

_Holy hell_ she thought, grabbing her hair_ I look like a slut!_

**Mangle's V.O.T**

Vixen fell from the room grate she was hanging from, attempting to spy on Marion. she stood up, looking at herself for any dents or scrapes. she saw a petticoat and blouse, both white and pink, she was dressed as a 1700's barmaid from London, an outfit she imagined wearing when ever she powered down.

_I look nice, I wonder what the older one look like_ she thought, slightly blushing at the thought of what Foxy looked like.

**Marion and Mari's V.O.T**

Mari was trying to shake Marion awake, at least she thought it was Marion. who else had stripes on their arms?

"what?" moaned Marion from the floor

"get up, something happened".

Marion sat up, realizing he was wearing a suit, a waistcoat, and a cane was in his right hand. one of those fancy canes designed for swirling and leaning on. his mask was covering his right eye with the lower left jaw, but he could see perfectly.

Then he noticed Mari.

She was swathed in a black dress with three white stripes extending between her wrists and elbows, her face paper pale with makeup under her eyes to make them darker, her irises were white, with the rest of her eye black. her original face was the same position has his, over her right eye.

"I think we should find the others, said Marion getting up from the floor. he walked over to the ladder, motioning for Mari to climb up

"no, you go up first" she said, crossing her arms

"why?" said Marion

"I don't want you looking up my skirt" said Mari

Marion rubbed his forehead with a black leather glove "fine" he started to climb, his cane somehow collapsing into a paperclip sized piece of metal. he held the trap door open for her.

"I have to say, we look like a rich couple heading to a ball" said Marion

"I see the 'thing' got to you too" said Vixen

"yep, we did. do you know where the other's are?" Asked Mari

"Yes" answered Vixen "in the show stage area"

Marion led Mari to the show stage area.

Chica was complaining about her hair to Bonnie, who was happy about her hair, which caught the light of many light source and reflected it.

"I look like a slut!" whined Chica

"Chica" said Bonnie grasping her friend's shoulders "you do not look like a slut, actually your hair suits you-" Marion's cane unfolded with multiple clicks

"are we interrupting anything?" asked Marion, the onyx marble scepter on his cane absorbing all light without reflection, also catching everyone's eye.

"How come you two look like your supposed to be extremely rich?" Asked Freddy, who had entered the room from parts and service.

"I was talking to the older models, they're also looking snazzy as hell" He said also strangely enough, they've taken a liking for the us" he said.

there was a moment of silence as everyone realized, they all had counterparts, besides the acceptance of the Freddy's and Chica's. Each pair had same likes, dislikes, and ideas.

"I think we should all greet Jeremy, when he comes in tonight and tell him what's happened, no vents, no slowly advancing down the hallway, we just go with our counterparts in a nice formal line and tell him what happened at three. Agreed?" asked Marion

"Agreed" said everyone

"let's go get the others then" Said Bonnie

**11:34, security office**

Jeremy was lounging in his office chair, his newly adopted child, sitting next to him, Mike, even though he kept his last name, was Jeremy's legal son. When Vincent had the day off and Jeremy had to go to the Pizzeria, Mike usually went over to Vincent's until Jeremy got home. Tonight, both Vincent and Jeremy had to work so Mike came along.

"so you just sit here?" asked Mike

"y-eah, that's it" said Jeremy

"but I need you to check the camera feed occasionaly while I go and check the cameras in case anything happens to the feed"

"okay"

about thirty minutes later, the phone rang, Jeremy picked up the phone

"Hello? Jeremy? you there?" asked Vincent he had jacked the line

"Vincent, get off the line" said Phight

"sure thing boss" said Vincent, not convincing anyone. with his mouth he made a realistic sound of hanging up the phone.

"alright. Jeremy, I believe you brought your kid. Vincent is going to be on the floor patrolling, as well as me, I'm just leaving this message from upstairs. also, behind you next to the emergency door button, is a M16 semi-automatic, just in case people break in and are armed. not my idea, anyhow, see you on the flip side" said Phight

Jeremy dropped the phone on the answering machine. he handed the mask to Mike and the vent light remote.

"Jeremy, what if the animatronics try to kill us?" asked Mike, his ten year old brain tempting him to ask.

"at that point I want you to take the pistol off my belt, take the mask and the camera feed and run as fast as you can to Vincent" said Jeremy.

"yessir"

**Vincent's V.O.T, Security Room 2**

Vincent opened the right door and took his portable camera feed device fully charged, he went to the main show area, were the regular shows were, he flashed his light at the stage. no animatronics.

"Phight?" Vincent said into his shirt microphone

"yeah?"

"where are the animatronics?" asked Vincent

Phight was silent for a moment

"they can't have moved yet"

"well they did!" said Vincent

"well shit, where could they have gone? I'll check the Cove and the Prize Corner. you check the party rooms"

"yessir"

**Phight's V.O.T, Prize Corner**

Phight checked his ammunition in his pistol and cocked the slide on the weapon. he checked the present, The Marionette's were gone too. he thought he heard muffled voices underneath the present. he shrugged it off as sleep deprivation and walked to the Mangle attractio, she wasn't there either.

He paled with worr.

"Jeremy, check your vents and the hallway" He said running across the stage room with his pistol drawn.

**The Library, 2:00**

Marion checked his watch. 2:00.

"Not much longer" he called down to the ten animatronics.

not much longer. He thought

**BOOOOOOOOMMM first chapter, whatca think of this? Leave a review before Springtrap gets you. Srsly he's behind you, don't turn aroun, leave a review so Marion can kick his ass!**

_**,with love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


	2. go get Jeremy, vincent's unconscious

**In this chapter, Marion makes several extra rooms for the now human animatronic, Vincent passes out, and Jeremy is told about what happened to the animatronics **

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**Security Room 2, 2:45**

Vincent was shaking in his seat as the left door was punched through by a purple animatronic arm. he grabbed an illegal Mac 10 machine pistol from his desk and unloading a clip into the arm, it falling off as it was riddled with bullets. he loading another clip as a shadowy arm punched through the metal and wrapped around his throat. He managed to reach the radio on the desk.

"Phight!" He said, his voice raspy "help me!" In a vain attempt to free himself, he hit the arm repeatedly.

_door light_ he thought as black dots appeared in his vision. He smashed the button with his hand, breaking it. The arm disappeared and he dessert to the floor gasping for air. He eventually passed out after hyperventilation.

**20 minutes later, Main Security room**

Jeremy was trying to comprehend with there was a line of eighteen people, all wearing the colors of each animatronic was walking down the hallway in front of him. He stood up from his chair shellshocked

"Where did you people come from?" He asked

"Why Jeremy we've known eachother for two months" Said Marion twirling his cane luxuriously in his left hand.

"M-M-Marion?" Asked Jeremy, sounding like he was drunk on New Year's Eve

"Yeah it's me" Marion answered, dropping the rich person act

"Why are you human? why are all of you human?" He asked them.

"I was...attempting to try and see my human form for at least half an hour but it back fired and now all of us are human"

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Jeremy

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out"

"well you guys can't stay here, and as humans you need jobs, money and somewhere to stay for awhile until this is fixed. you also need food, your not immortal you can break bones, and not fix them instantly. you also need clothes" said Jeremy, counting off the list on his fingers

Mike walked up to Marion, and poked him in the chest. for a ten year old, he liked being treated like an adult, and due to Jeremy's sort of laid back parenting let him behave like he was at least fifteen.

"Marion" he said "check you breast pocket, inside one" Mike returned to the back of the office.

Marion pulled out a leather wallet with a credit card with enough on it to buy a house big enough for the nine of them. he whistled

"that's a lot money" said Nick, the newer version.

The group had decided that the older versions would have the real names, while the younger versions would have the names: Toy Freddy was now Nicholas or Nick, Toy Bonnie was now Amanda, Toy Chica was now Hannah.

Phight ran down the hallway and slipped into a wall

"Jeremy, grab your gun Vincent is passed out in his room and I can't get the doors open-!" He looked around at the ten other people in the hallway "who the hell are these people?" He asked Jeremy

Jeremy stood from his desk walked over to Phight and slung his arm around Phight's thin sholuders

"How 'bout I tell you over a pint? It'll make you believe me more. Mike, the house is unlocked be in bed before 4:00"

Mike cracked a grin and walked out of the office.

Mike noticed something about the group of now humans. the Freddys were with the Chicas, the Bonnies were with the Foxys, and Marion and Mari were with each other as usual.

Jeremy turned to Marion and said "start looking for mansions, that is the best option for you"

"thanks for the advice" Marion turned to the group "should we stay here for the day?"

"well that library of yours can fit all of us and I think with a little more of what you used to make that room you could make at least a few more?" said Freddy

the older models had slowly over the few weeks of becoming accustomed to their new form. most of them acting like adults.

Jeremy walked with Phight down the hallway toward where Vincent was. Mike sprinted down the hallway after them.

**The Library, 30 minutes later...**

Marion stood up from his crouching position as several runes appeared in the floor, several doors also appeared along the wall.

The group split into the rooms. Leaving Marion and Mari alone in the library.

They looked at each other a grin spreading across their faces.

"I'll grab the books" said Marion

"I'll grab the candles" said Mari

They darted in multiple directions, grabbing 5 books, 10 candles, and 1 bucket of water.

Marion doused the fire and pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candles while Mari set the candles in certain places and setting the books in alphabetical order. Within minutes they were snuggled up on the couch reading. They're favorite pass-the-time activity

**surprise! Different chapter for chapter two, I have no idea what the hell I was thinking with that other chapter.**

**_,with love or hate, depends on whatca think_**

**_,The Warden and The Watcher_**


	3. Real Estate

**I wonder why I even write with MrCreepyPasta in the background. I feel like I have a severe problem. annnnnyyyyyywwwwwwaaaayyyyy I'm going for a Teen story, because I'm not a pervert. unlike several people in the world. and those people who aren't perverts are probably cheering behind their monitors. a little blood in this chapter.**

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**The Library, 7:00**

Marion was wearing a white tee-shirt and black pants without shoes. he had borrowed Jeremy's laptop which somehow had extremely fast internet speed in The Library, while upstairs it took about thirty minutes just to pull up the internet. down here it took a few seconds. He was on Craig's List trying to find house within the area, there were a few penthouses in apartment complexes around the city that were very large and for sale, not rent.

The trouble was the one that Marion wanted was being squatted in by a drug dealer, without the building's owner knowing.

"Marion?" said Mari from behind him, holding a tray with food on it. he took the tray and set it in front of the laptop

"how the hunt?" asked Mari. she was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a black tee.

"well I found the house we'd want, five bedrooms rooms, all with connected bathrooms, big living room and a kitchen with a more than enough space. only problem is its ghost inhabited"

"what that mean?"

"means that it has squatters in it without the owner knowing"

"well your going to take care of that aren't you?"

"yeah at nine"

"well make sure that you have a weapon of choice, and hide that bodies until you can get rid of them" said Mari, heading up the ladder.

Marion pulled out his mobile flip phone and dialed Jeremy, also pulling on a leather jacket off a coat rack

he stepped out and went down the three steps in front of the building, while his phone rang.

Jeremy answered "yes?"

"Hi Jeremy, I need a ride to the nearest melee weapons store"

"why?"

"I'll tell you in the car"

Fifteen minutes later Jeremy pulled up in the snow covered parking lot.

and they left for a ColdSteel knife store

**ColdSteel Knives **

The dealer slapped a carbon metal blade on the table in front of Marion. The blade of it at first looking like it was only two inches long and as wide as the handle. Until the dealer tapped the side of the handle, it's unfolding segments of the blade clicking to make it roughly two feet long

"Carbonized black steel, so sharp you could cut through a six inch thick stab vest. This button here controls whether or not the blade is out. Completely illegal to carry around in your pocket, but handy in a fight, if needed that is" he said

Marion pulled out his wallet and got ten twenties in his hand, he rested his elbow on the counter top,

"Tell me when to stop" he began slowly slapping down bills.

"Stop" said the dealer when he reached seventy.

Marion took the knife and flipped it between his fingers.

**Elixir Heights**

Marion thanked Jeremy for the ride and hit the 36th floor button. Midway the elevator stopped in the shaft.

Marion set down the duffle bag he had brought. Inside were a set of clothes more appropriate to his activity, a door Jack, gloves, climbing gear and his knife. He pried the access hatch open and pulled himself through.

"Somethings never change" he said scowling

he gingerly began to climb the shaft as soon as the elevator dropped from underneath him.

**Penthouse**

Lee Zin was an American Chinese who had moved to America to restart his father's drug ring. His assistant, a tall, lean man said to him

"Sir, I believe someone is riding an elevator to our floor, I've dispatched a security team to deal with them"

the man then pulled a radio of his belt. All that was heard were a few gurgling sounds and flowing water, then a thump of a body. He drew his pistol.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and the assistant dropped to the floor with a knife buried in his cranium, blood flowed out of his head and down the steps to the landing in from of the door. Marion ran up and slapped Lee's gun hand and slit the man's throat with the knife he had pulled out of his assistant's head.

Marion pulled out his phone and dialed Mari.

"Hey Mari, yeah I dealt with the squatters. Everyone's packed? Yeah I have the place cleaned up by the time you get here, the place is Elixir Heights, 36th floor. Love you too, bye"

**30 minutes later...**

Mari had everyone on a shuttle bus, they were packed for cold weather, what can you expect for a December? They go off at the apartment complex Marion was at.

back at the Pizzeria, Phight had ordered New animatronics so the originals wouldn't be looked for.

Mari and The group had to take a service elevator because there are so many of them.

**Penthouse**

Mari walked into the main room of the giant apartment, she heard a vacuum upstairs. Marion was probably still cleaning up blood. he leaned over the banister, blood on his left cheek. Mari cringed and motioned towards his cheek. he touched it and ducked back over the back behind the banister. everyone droped their bags.

"this place is big" said Bonnie

"yeah" said Vix, she parked her suitcase and collapsed the handle.

Marion slid down the stairs banister, opening his cane as he went, he landed with a soft thump

"alright alright folks, place is open to you every room is-" he snapped his fingers and the door behind him locked tightly, for he had still retained his powers "open for use, except that one. by no account are you to open that door until I say you can. there is something very...wrong... in that room, that I would very much like to be a secret from all of you until I dispose of it"

They went in all directions, seeing everything and looking in every room. a piano sat in the far corner. Marion went over to it, so did Mari. He sat down on the bench, brushing his waist coat behind him, Mari sat on top of the piano. He started to play a song without even knowing it

_don't go, don't leave me here_

_I don't want to go, just don't leave_

_I can't live without you or else_

_I'll fade away, into nothing _

_don't go, I don't want to_ disappear.

Mari had sung, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She repeated the lines twice and slid off the piano into Marion's arms. He carefully picked her up and took her to the master bedroom.

"Goodnight Mari" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight" she closed her eyes.

**stairs closet**

Marion flipped a light switch to reveal a beaten and bloodied man what was wearing a yellow vest and suspenders with a collar that had a pendant the color of gold.

"So, your still alive" said his raspy voice.

"And in better shape then you" said Marion

"How did you survive the fire?"

Marion shoved the man to the wall "you know very well that, that hasn't happened yet"

"You are a threat to everyone here, your also a threat to Vincent" said Marion, his voice spitting poison

"It wasn't my fault he set off the springlock"

**This chapter is so Damn late I am surprised I got time for it. Lots of ideas went into the fire for this chapter, from that forsaken sex scene to Vincent's head exploding from shadow Bonnie strangling him. I also was deathly sick last week so I couldn't post this chapter then. Anyway sorry for the wait, the next chapter will be focused on Vincent and Phight and Jeremy, also a tidbit on human Springtrap and Marion.**

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


	4. Vincent and Phight

**any one else find Myuuji music relaxing? Or am I the only one? Anyway here is the chapter. Like I said last time it revolves mostly around Vincent, Jeremy and Phight. how about we mix things up a little. this is the day earlier than when Marion drowned and stabbed that drug cartel in the apartment. and the reason Springtrap is in the closet for a very very scary reason. I'm just telling you now, Marion while he was "cleaning" was called by Jeremy from the hospital, because Vincent had oxygen deprivation and was rushed to the hospital. alright, here we go!**

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

While Marion was cleaning up the snorted cocaine that was spilled on the carpet when two guards came out from the guard room when his phone rang.

"Jeremy?"

"Marion get the hell to the hospital!"

"what's going on?!"

"someone like you showed up with a straitrazor, they had a collar with a gold pendant and suspenders and they're shin and knee bones were visible"

"okay, which hospital?"

"St. Georges Medical Trauma center"

**St. Georges Medical Trauma center lobby**

Marion walked into the lobby with a gas mask and tear gas grenades, the reason for wearing the gasmask were A: he had teargas with him and B: the entire hospital reception and security team's intestines and jugulars were ripped from their bodies, as well as their...respritory and cardiovascular systems. he checked his watch, twenty minutes until Mari and the others got to the apartment. he had to hurry up.

he jogged down the hallway, passing decapitated nurses and blood deprived patients. He had borrowed the assistant's handgun, a six millimeter Ruger LCP. The power to the upper floors had been cut, so the elevators couldn't reach the second floor. He grabbed a patient chart from a dead doctor. He licked his finger to flip the page

"Let's see...Vincent...Fritz...Smith, ah here we are, room 34D" Marion dropped the chart and headed up the stairs

**Room 34D, Jeremy's V.O.T **

Jeremy leveled his gun at the figure outside the door. Phight had smuggled in the guns in because they were security guards at a pizzeria were the animatronics tried to stuff you in a suit. What more could you expect? Vincent had well woken up by now and according to the heart monitor he was still connected to, his BPM was more than 183 which was fine for an overweight bastard who had attempted to work out, but not for a healthy thirty year old who had passed out from oxygen deprivation not thirty minutes ago.

"Come on folks I don't have all day and apparently neither do you-" the figure stopped abruptly and a thud was heard. Then knocking

"Hey! Vincent! Open the door! It's Marion" Jeremy walked to open the door but slipped on a bedpan andwas stabbed by an anesthetic needle in his cheek. Phight rolled his eyes and opened the door. Marion walked in with a strange pack on. Alright so I solved your serial killer problem, now I need a favor. Vincent, when Jeremy wakes up, tell him there are some materials in the back of the Library that include some chalk, herbs and a book of dear requirement there to, also, tell him to grab a few books, preferably fiction" Marion glanced down at his watch, dragged Springtrap over to the window and threw him on a janitorial lift

"Ta ta" said Marion shooting the wieghtline and zipping up the side of the building. A few seconds later they see him BASE jump into an apartment complex.

Vincent stared out the window "I will never get over the fact that he's so intelligent and so reckless at the same time" he said

Phight stared out with him "yeah"

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 10:00**

Jeremy had woken up and gathered what Marion had asked and had driven to the apartment and wasn't present with the two brothers. They were preparing for the night, since the new animatronics arrived, they didn't have a night mode and still behaved like the other bunch before the incident last month.

Phight had his corrosive 45. and a M4 disassembled on a party table. Vincent had a specially modified blow torch that blew flames to eight feet and a incendiary M1911A1. they retreated into Jeremy's office since it didn't have limited power and it was safer than either office. Vincent flipped through the cameras and Phight checked the hallway and vents.

"written your Will?" Asked Phight, seeing Toy Bonnie in the hallway for a strange reason

"T-T-Time T-to eat your Caaaaaaaarrrrrots" said Toy Bonnie, his eyes disappearing.

Vincent started his flame thrower and burned the charging Toy Bonnie

"Nope, you?" Asked Vincent

"no"

Phight shot an oncoming Balloon Boy.

"How many did you order Phight?"

"Enough for a full restock"

"Shit, we can't hold out if you have a full restock!"

"Then we need to get to the doors"

They ran from the office, shooting and burning they're way through, fires lit and the whole place started to burn down around them, eventually the fires got to the kitchen and the whole place exploded, sending the brothers through the windows and out onto the snowed over pavement, burns being frozen and cuts being iced over, they propped them selves up, looking at the mess of rubble and flames.

suddenly they burst out laughing as firefighters and paramedics arrived. what was left of the pizzeria fell into chunks of concrete

**2 hours later, Outside public restaurant**

After the paramedics let them go, Phight decided a little midnight snack wouldn't hurt.

they were both still laughing about certain kills they scored.

A few minutes later Vincent said

"Anyway, thanks for the meal" Vincent gathered what he had and took a cab home.

**The Penthouse 11, 3:00**

Marion's knuckles were bloodied, but not damaged.

Springtrap cackled maniacally "what else can you do to me?" " Tell me, tell me!"

Marion pinned his head to the wall, causing blood to run down Springtrap's neck

"You better quiet down before I make you be quiet" he spat.

Marion exited the room and locked it behind him. He jogged up the stairs and opened his bedroom door.

Mari was sleeping soundlessly on her side. He got out of his suit and got underneath the blankets, she rolled over onto his chest.

**still with me? So to my previous question, what should The name of the apartment be? I don't me a actually name, a title. And what should Springtraps name be? R&amp;R for more FNAF fiction!**

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


	5. Past and Present

**Hello people, how are all you this fine Evening! great? Horrible? I hope this chapter will cheer you up, and if your feeling great, well then I don't give a rat's ass about your feelings. just kidding, I always care for all my readers. even though I don't make AF fiction anymore, go read it in the correct order. anyway onto the chapter**

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**The Penthouse 11**

**7:30**

Marion leaned against the counter waiting for his coffee while Nicholas, Keith and Jack were all upstairs in the game room that Marion had set up for them so no one got bored.

There was a knock on the front door.

Marion cocked the slide on his gun and went to the door. Jeremy was on the other side of the door, he had burn scars going up his neck and across his face. he had a very tiny flame on his shoulder. Jeremy shoved a box into his arms, and fell through the doorframe face-first.

"Nick!" hollered Marion, patting the flame off Jeremy's shoulder.

Nick leaned over the banister, "yeah?"

"can you help me quickly?"

Nick slid down the banister, and ran over to Marion. he hauled Jeremy over to the couch and deposited Jeremy unto the couch

Hannah peered over the stairs "what the hell?"

Marion ignored her and turned on the TV.

A reporter appeared on the screen, a picture on a flaming Freddy Fazbear's Pizza next to her head.

"authorites still have no idea of how the fire started, but several witnesses claim they had heard automatic weapons fire and twisting metal before flames had destroyed the building. the owning company of the restaurant, Fazbear Entertainment, refuse to comment pass giving the names of the Security Guards responsible for the infamous restaurant. A child named Micheal Schmidt was also on the list, as he was working as a protected software engineer. only age 10, Mike has been allowed acess to the wiring, as "he has a natrual gift for wiring" (quoted by Fazbear Entertainment CEO, Freddy [sir-name redacted])"

Marion felt his stomach drop into his shoes. Nick leaned against the couch for support.

"tut, tut" said the now free human Springtrap.

Marion whipped around, his pistol in his hand "go back in there, I'll deal with you later"

Sal dug his finger into a ripped artery on his arm and licked the blood, a giant split-cheeked grin spread across his face " now now kiddo, you can't tell me what to do when you want to"

Marion lunged at him fingers splayed to throttle Sal. but, given Sal's decomposing state, he had lightning fast agility. he side-stepped Marion and upper-cutted Marion's chest, and drove him to the floor. blood trickled out of Marion's mouth.

"Sloppy" said Sal, his wide grin turning into a cold smirk.

Everyone ran out from they're respective rooms. Mari's face was a shock of horror. This was replaced with anger as she jumped from the banister towards Sal. He drew a Derringer boot gun from his vest and fired two shots. One caught Mari in the shoulder, another was intercepted by Marion. the two fell to the floor as Foxy knocked Sal of his feet and hit him across the head with a coffee pot. Sal slumped to the floor.

Mari was on the verge of screaming. Marion had caught her and was trying to dig the bullet out with his fingers, at the same time stop himself from bleeding. Sal had sprung a major artery in Mari's arm, Marion dug the bullet out of her shoulder and stood up.

"Freddy, cigarette" he said, Freddy let the cigarette he had to and fall into Marion's hand

Marion put his hand on Mari's, covering her hand and took off his tie.

"Here, bite this, I need to cauterize your shoulder" Marion ignored the blood dripping from his chest, and quickly and as painlessly he could, burrowed the cigarette's glowing tip into her arm.

Marion started to see strange things. First and shimmer around his field of vision, then things repeating themselves within milliseconds.

he fell backward, blood spreading over his white shirt like a blooming flower.

For a few seconds, he thought he saw his animatronic self looking down at him before it vanished.

**Mari's V.O.T, Master bedroom, 4 hours later**

Mari was clutching onto Marion's cold chest, trying to warm up his body, and because she didn't want to let go.

Vixen sat beside her, a hand on Mari's shoulder. Keith sat slumped in the doorway.

Eventually they left, and a colder, less welcoming presence entered the room. Mari looked up towards the doorway. A tattered adult sized frame stood, watching.

"That part, right there, is what sets everything in motion. Thousands upon thousands of decisions rely on this simple action" "What do you want more, Life, or Love? My Mari chose life, look where that left me" the figure moved silently into the light.

Mari was looking into the burned, disfigured And mutilated face of Marion.

**This Chapter took so long to be made, yet it's only a thousand words long. I am going to hell for taking tooooooooooo looooooonnnngggg To put this chapter out. please before you pull of your Colt 45.s and lead a home invasion, I took to long because of: School, depression, medical visits, birthdays, dirt bike lessons, Wi-Fi, dead pets, robbery and forgetfulness. the next chapter is about how the withered Marion came to be. So hold on to your laptops, this is gonna take while!**

_**,With Love of Hate, depends on whatca think,**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher **_


	6. 17 norms

**New chapter, here you go, jumping straight in.**

**The woman that left him for life**

**Alternate timeline, The Penthouse 11**

Marion sat alone at the table, a shot of Grey Goose next to him. The others had gone to a block party without him. He had stayed to stop Sal from escaping. He was spending his New year's Eve alone.

_that's the last time Marion _he silently scolded, and drinking everything in his shot glass. He waliked over to the piano and played something he had come up with. He played and then passed out on the couch in front of the Tv.

**11:59**

Marion awoke to the sound of the door slamming and hurried steps up the stairs, as well as giggling. His door being unlocked and then shut again. Then the front door opening.

"Marion?" Said Hannah in a hushed voice. "Oh my god We are so sorry, she drank a little to much and-"

Marion bolted upright and was instantly in front of Hannah "and what?"

Hannah leaned away from Marion "go see for yourself, but please don't get angry at her"

Marion bolted up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door.

He fell to his knees at what he saw, and ran his fingers through his hair.

in the middle of the room was Mari, kissing another man. She pulled away grinning at the man.

Marion started shaking as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop tears. He fell against the door, and tried to ride through the anxiety seizure that was punching him in the gut. Mari didn't hear any of the episode and instead pulled the man onto the bed.

Marion threw himself over the banister onto the floor below, he broke two of his ribs but he didn't care. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a gargle as blood streamed out of his lips. He turned on the gas stove and made a Molotov cocktail, then he left the gas burning. He threw it against Sal's cell door. He barged past all the flames and threw Sal out. Then he threw another at the gas burners.

"Marion!" Screamed Hannah as Freddy and Foxy restrained him.

Mari ran down the stairs, holding her bra to her chest and her dress to her legs, her "boyfriend" walked briskly with her.

Then the gas burners exploded.

Marion heard ringing and muffled screams. his head lolled to the side and saw Sal driving a shiv through Bonnie's neck, Chica was already on the ground, her own heart empting out her blood. Mari was standing in the doorway as the raging fires were whipped by high altitude winds slowed down for her and Marion a man appeared, floating next to Mari.

"you have few options miss" "love, or life"

Mari didn't give it a thought "life!"

she disappeared and things sped up.

Sal slit Hannah's throat with a screwdriver by driving it through and to the left of her jugular.

"C'mon, lets get you out of here" said Sal.

Sal hoisted Marion onto his shoulder and ran out of the building.

**Sal's Arms Factory, 3:00**

Sal sat in his room/office, various blades and guns hung on the walls. he wasn't in the mood for conversation. in fact he wasn't in the mood for anything but stabbing a person he had tied to a chair with a 0.77 diameter needle. Marion was sitting on a bed that was opposite to Sal's main bed

"why? why save me?"

"because, now your like me" Sal said as he stabbed the tied up man in the knee.

"Look Marion, there isn't a place you can go now, no one you can trust anymore. I''ll take you to someone I know, they'll sort you out"

With that Sal punched him backwards onto the bed and walked over to his own bed.

**Fredbear's family diner**

Marion woke up in a chair with a sack over his head.

It was lifted and Marion was in a small dinning room with a stage and a dusty golden animatronic sitting towards the back of it.

Then a spotlight came on and somehow a tattered suited man in a Freddy Fazbear tophat.

"how ya doing Sally?" said the man cheerfully

Sal glared coldly "don't call me Sally"

The man returned the glare, suddenly the room got so cold, Marion swore he could see his breath freeze in the air.

"what do you need, Sally?" said the man his brown eyes turning a bit blue from the cold air.

"I need your help, my friend here needs to find the others of him-"

"you need me to send him to the next one, okay. it'll cost ya" the man drew a revolver and shot Sal in the head.

Sal slumped to the floor as brains flew out the back of his head.

"what the fu-"

Boom!

Marion summersaulted and landed on his face. he fell blood pool around him until he died.

**The Between**

It felt weird, dying. it was like being beaten numb and passing out on the playground. not that Marion knew what that was like, he'd seen it.

**The Penthouse 11, original time line.**

17 held his head in his hands. Mari was speechless, how could she do that to Marion? even when she was drunk, which wasn't often, she'd know better.

Marion then sucked down a huge breath and coughed

"Marion!" said Mari in delight, flinging herself onto him.

Marion caught her in the hug and buried his head in her neck. 17 slipped back in the shadows.

Jeremy stumbled past the doorway and fell on his face, Hannah chased him up the stairs.

Marion stood up, noticing that 17 stood in the corner.

"17?" asked Marion

17 stepped out of the corner, the burns on his face were horrific.

A man appeared floating in the doorway, "you have few options, sir" he said to Marion as things slowed down.

This didn't affect 17, as he was the same person as Marion. he lunged at the man, knocking him to the floor, he kicked him off as Marion climbed on and slid his knife into the man's neck. he bucked a few times and blood streaked the carpet as he pulled the knife out. a blue gas faded out of the man, and turned into ash.

"What the hell?" asked Hannah, leaning in the doorway as Jeremy fell down the stairs behind her

"um, I don't know" said Mari

Marion stood up, 17 did as well.

the man reformed as a tall, monstrous thing.

"you can't kill me, young man"

"what?" asked Marion

The man, his skin a sickly pastel blue tint, sent Marion over the banister. 17 locked his arms around the Pastel man's neck and kicked him in the back. The Pastel man fell to the floor, his slender arms threw 17 off his back, then threw him across the room into a bookshelf.

Mari stabbed him in the neck and ripped it across the Pastel man's neck. blood and air flew out of his neck. he fell to the floor and disappeared.

Downstairs, Marion had landed perfectly in his favorite armchair and it even folded backwards into a comfortable sleeping position. his eyes were open wide, Freddy was propped up on his elbows and his tophat comically fell off.

"why? how? what the shit?" said Freddy sounding like he didn't have any breath in his lungs.

Marion giggled oddly "don't ask"

"Marion? are you okay?" asked Mari, she was leaning over the broken banister.

He held up two thumbs "super"

Jeremy finally woke up from his day dream stupour "so what happened while I was out?"

"um, giant fire, paradoxes, tall Pastel blue things and fighting. that's about it" said Mari

17 slid down the banister like Marion did the first day they arrived at the apartment.

everyone stood there, still, shocked as Sal whistled a ditty tune with a rifle in his hands

"alright everyone, out on the balcony, or I'm gonna shoooot yoooooooooouu" he cocked the rifle and aimed it at the nearest person.

**Cliffies are the best thing since cliches. but anyway, is this chapter more pleasing then the last? let me know or I'm gonna shoooooot yoooooooouu. nah I'm just kidding. but who likes it so far?. let me know and R&amp;R for more great content **

_**,With love or hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


	7. Puppets of the plan

**Dear lord, this chapter is gonna be very bad. I don't mean quality bad, I mean subject matter bad. but anyway it has a good ending, hopefully.**

_**,With Love or Hate, depends on whatca think**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_

**1:03**

Sal pushed Marion onto the balcony, 17 caught him as Sal cocked his rifle, he aimed it at Freddy,

"jump" he said, resting his finger on the trigger.

"are you crazy?" yelled Freddy

Sal let a shot off that went through Freddy's leg and hit the concrete., the wall support fell and hit the snow below them. Freddy limped over to the side of the balcony before Hannah stopped him.

"Freddy! don't, please!" she begged.

"do it!" yelled Sal

Freddy fell.

everything slowed down

The blue man appeared, but this time, Marion pulled Sal's rifle out of his hands and shot the remaining supports and the entire balcony fell down.

Marion laced his fingers around the Pastel man's neck and fell towards the fence around the apartment building.

they fell on the fence, a sharp crack was heard as the Pastel man bent in half, then ripped in half. Marion fell onto the sidewalk as his friends plummeted into the snow.

Marion almost laughed, he would have laughed had the rifle he'd been holding not stabbed his right lung barrel-first, He felt blood ooze out of his mouth and down his face.

He heard Police sirens in the background as his vision was slowly over taken by black dots.

**St. George's Medical Trauma center, Room F66, six hours later**

Marion woke up with a feeling of absolute numbness in his chest. there was a beeping from the hallway, a bloody handprint was dragged across the floor. and dead nurse was slumped in a chair. he could see several dead hospital staff in the hallway, blood smeared the walls and floors and Marion could hear the wind blowing through the hallway.

Marion stood up on the left side of the bed and walked around, stumbling as pain shot through him. he saw Mari on the floor, obvoiusly unconscious. his clothes were laid on a chair. he put them on

"Mari" he whispered, shaking her.

Mari's eyes shot open "Marion!" she said, pulling him into a long kiss

"what happened?" asked Marion after he pulled away

"Sal happened" she said "he started with the cops that came for us, then he worked his way out to the hospital you were taken to, and... he went on a genoside"

They heard Police sirens and explosions, small buildings collapsing and screaming people, begging for help or mercy, gunshots and more. Marion walked out into the hallway, Mari followed him. the entire left side of the hallway was destroyed, leaving a giant hole for them to see the orange clouded skies and debris littered the street, mixing with the snow and Millitary vehicles overturned and blown up.

"oh my god" said Mari, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Marion put an arm around her and she got closer to him.

They ran down the stairs

**Main Street, 20 minutes later...**

Marion took Mari by the hand and ran through Main street, deserted cars and pulverized corpses littered the streets, millitary, police or civilians... even children.

they stopped as a tank drove past and fired at another tank, Sal stood on top of it a Beretta 50 Caliber sniper rifle in his hands. he side stepped the tank round and shot theough the tank with an antimatter round. it drove through the tank and blew it up.

Sal danced a ridiculous victory little dance and slid down the armor of the tank.

"Well this is just grand" he said, performing a jig.

Marion pulled his knife out of a pocket and unfolded the blade. He raised at Sal.

"Your gonna die for what you've done" he hissed. He ran at Sal and swept at his legs, but Sal was quicker.

he dodged and hit Marion on his spine. Marion stabbed at Sal's feet and hit Sal in the ankle. Sal fell on top of Marion, using his sniper rifle to deprive Marion of oxygen. He broke his neck.

with a clean _snick_ Sal was stabbed through his back.

Vincent, lifted Sal from his feet and slit all the way to his throat. Blood spilled onto the snow.

He beat Sal's skull into itself until his skull could've functioned as a bowl. Vincent dropped the human pulp and gazed at himself, drenched in blood and his heart racing.

A black ghost rose from Marion. He looked across to Mari, she had tears streaming down her face. she slowly turned back into a Marionette.

"no, no! no no no no no no-!" she said, she fell like a baby, taking its first steps. except she didn't get back up.

Marion didn't watch.

She was, as his shell used to be, a lifeless, marionette.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

***cries in shame and depression* why did I do that? why!**


	8. Epilogue

**The final Chapter, not just this story, but FNAF 4! and a Movie! great Jaysus, I might die from excitement. Then again, it might be a combination of all games (this is my theory, limited power, music box, audio and toggle-able floors, all of the games)**

_**With love or hate, depends on whatca think,**_

_**The Warden and The Watcher**_

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1993, 11:30**

Marion...

what was his name? oh yeah, Marion, was ghostly sitting behind Mike in his office.

"oh well, how about I give you a shock, huh?

Mike's head whipped around behind his chair.

Marion laughed insanely

"ohh, Mikey. you have no idea what it's like to be alone for six years straight. you know what? fuck you Mikey, FUCK. YOU!" shouted Marion, aiming his fingers like a gun at Mike.

Then Jeremy peered in the doorway.

"hey Mike, you good to take this on?" he asked

"yeah, I'm good, the limited power is new though" said Mike

"I-I hate this company, they even had enough money to buy a goddamn generator for the security room

Jeremy check his watch "alright kiddo, I gotta go" said Jeremy, walking away from the office

"bye, Dad" said Mike, unfamiliar of the word "dad"

**4:28, the exact time Michael Schmidt died horribly**

Mike shut the left door as Foxy ran down the hallway.

Foxy, who still had her memories of Mike when they were nine. how she kissed him a few hours before she was murdered at the pizzeria. she wasn't trying to hurt him.

Marion didn't remember this, so he ruthlessly slammed her head into the shut door.

"die, you god. DAMN. mechanical BRAT"

Marion paused as he heard Mike scream as Chica dragged him out of the office and into the kitchen.

Marion teleported to the kitchen and watched as Chica picked up a razor and skinned Mike alive, and slamming him into a Freddy suit. she dislocated his skull and picked up the freddy suit and put it in Backstage.

Marion saw Mari's limp body, and suddenly he heard a voice

_you brought this forthcoming on yourself _ it hissed

"where are you?" Marion said,

_not yet, Puppetmaster, not yet. Only till the end shall you see me_

Marion had a flashback to 30 years ago

**Fred bear's family diner, 9:00**

Marion saw himself, as a child, standing outside the door to Fred bear's. Crying.

he was watching from a car, he noticed his skin was light pink, a gun sat on the dashboard.

Marion picked up the gun, exited the car, and aimed at the kid, who started crying even harder

Without thinking, he shot the kid between the eyes.

**3:40, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Marion sat up straight in his chair. A kid was pulling on his arm to follow him

"C'mon Daddy!" Pleaded the kid "you said we'd leave at four!"

Marion glanced up at the stage where he saw Mangle performing. He then looked at himself. He was wearing a purple company shirt with a badge that read

_Hudson, Schmidt _

Marion felt time freeze. He finally understood. That day he went to fetch Mangle's lenses. That day was strange. The lack of people, blood stains, Mangle's mouth.

Time unfroze.

"Sure Mike, I just need to check on Foxy quickly."

Marion stood up and went over to Mangle.

Her head rose and bit his frontal lobe out.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1993**

Marion collapsed to the floor sobbing as Mike was carried off to the kitchen.

_same him_ said the voice

He stood up running and knocked Chica to the floor.

he ripped off her head and tore out her endoskeleton. A decomposed corpse of a child fell to the floor.

"Run!" Marion shouted at Mike.

Mike ran for the double doors and was almost caught by Bonnie, he was yanked back by Marion, who impaled him with a chair.

Marion whipped around and saw Mari standing in the doorway to back stage. Her eyes glowed blue.

"Thank you Marion, you set them free. But you yourself can't exist any are long overdue. Come and join me Marion, take my hand" Mari outstretched her hand to him, he took it, instantly starting to dissolve.

**Fazbear Fright, 2017**

Mitch sat calmly in his seat, watching the metal monster in front of him, they were seperated by no a centimeter of glass.

the unholy thing opened its mouth

"I'm not done yet you bastard" it croaked

Mitch played audio off in cam 10 and it left almost instantly...

only to reappear in his office. It held his mouth open and used the metal fan on the desk to remove Mitch's teeth. Then it tore his jaw out and pulled his lungs out his throat. Mitch died instantly and the living horror walked out the exit.

"I'm not. done. yet."

**At least I finished right? feand make another fanfic. feel free to review. And I think I'm going to stop writing for while. Not too long, but just long enough.**

_**with love or hate, depends on whatca think,**_

_**,The Warden and The Watcher**_


End file.
